User blog:Danios15/"Fairy Tale" - Magical stories in kitchen
Long, but no so long time ago there was an unusual Café (and still is...), where often occured quite a lot of odd and unexpected events... And they're ocurring still, because of its owners... They believe in magic and... they live practically like in Fairy Tale... I joined them a few years ago... Do you also want to??? FaryTale1.png|Oh... well... Here you are! I adore fairies and... Winx Club... Just do no tell it to anyone, please! I only recommend it for you at least as animated series... Just as for opinions... if you dare! Hahaha!! Right, returning to unicorns - if you want to entice one or more, you should cook eg. Green Apple Cups. What's wrong?... It's just because it contain apples. Have you ever seen unicorn eating banana? I have no idea, what unicorns would like to eat, but poisoning them with cookies wouldn't be an great idea and I've always seen {and read}, that they eat apples. I have no idea, what else... You also can disguise in some costume - even customers have seen pretty many magical, supernatural pr uncommon creatures here - ghosts, zombies, monkey, Amor and... Have it been a fairy?? FaryTale2.png|... of that huge, dim out of colors Rainbow, coming through our windows to the Karaoke Corner?... You've said, that it's ranging traight to our kitchen?! But there's no gold! Oh, well, not literatim... Do you really think, that colors are at another, greatest Cafés? Right, let's ask them. I'll go. Unfortunately, some of them are pretty grumpy or rapacious to give us something so precious for free, so we're needing some money... Wait do you know, what is that "rainbow list", at least?? FaryTale4.png|Have you seen my Caprese Salad Towers? It vanished... like third quests' set, here!... You're right - nevermind... Last time I've read, that some faeries-fashonistas use coloured pixie dust... including purple. It isn't expensive- just collect some Tips... Where am I going to buy it? I - nowhere; but you -at our friends again. They've actually met some fairies and get little of their magical dust. You can also send them our Chocolate Queens, if you'll guess, that it's too little... How could Iknow?? More belief, please! Pixies wouldn't gie their agic to any people, who aren't deserve its! FaryTale5.png|Being honest... I think NO. I'll put up five Café Parties even today!... But only with You! Breaking wrong inhibitions - that's real braveness! You've just tested me?!? Why??? Oh, I'll just see later... Back to our parties - if you want to help, you would get Ladles for me and help me with my order for Apple Cheddar Quiches, please. FaryTale6.png|Oh, no! I'm lacking of ideas and you're saying, that our clients're loving it!... Right, I'll try to calm down and... try to keep the atmosphere and earnings... Any ideas for fabulous cookings?... Raspberry Delishes... from lost kingdom? Great! But you won't cook anythings on those dirty Stoves, actually. Thanks to your ideas - and pinch of Fairy's Dust customers will love it, for sure! OI'll cook for them enormously big amount of Spiced Pork Shells... thanks to power of self-belief! Details are my sweet, Magical secret... FaryTale7.png|So... you're needing money? How much? Maybe I... Oh... You'll better catch wishes-accomodating fairy or work harder and pick up every Tip!... If do I think that these kind of fairies exist? Of course! Some people have these "powers" too! And now, could you charm Pot Forks out for me? FaryTale8.png|Yeah, but for you is nearly as dangerous as caffeine!... But about customers you're right... You know, tonight, while I was staring at sky and its "unseen" clouds. You were dreaming hard after yesterday's workings. Suddenly it started to rain with... Chocolate Drops! I only saw some magical glitter and clink of little wings and... started to catch as many drops as I could... Uhmmm... I can't share it with you, because I was catching them... with my tongue... I'm so sorry, I couldn't disturb you with so deserved rest - you were deadbeat!... But before I started collecting Drop, I texted to all of my friends, so maybe they have some... Go! FaryTale9.png|So, what about the Drops?... Well, if you'll want to induce that fairy to cause that magical rain again,you should go the real Fairyland... I have no idea, where it is!... but in this box is bewitched prince, who knows' where it is... I know it, because that fairy was here again and has given me, said, that you could get this only if you'll get some Hearts and send one of your famous Green Apple Cups also to her. I'll start a few Pillow Fight Parties this evening for you. FaryTale10.png|You'll clean floor and I'll these ones, that... flew and in some way sticked to the walls and... ceiling... You're needing Spatulas, but for what? Your today's order are only Blueberries from cloud-capt Kingdoms!... No, it doesn't mean, that I'm not going to get them for You! FaryTale11.png|...and this time I've got an half-idea - name should contain word associated with myths, fairytailes and magic, so I suggest this name should contain... Mythix! Oh, and here's your order for Crab Macaronis, I'm making a surprise and I'm so excited... But what are you doing? Is this a trap?! But... for what???... For a fairy?!?!? But... Alright, alright... but you're looking pretty mad, calm down!... Anyway, trap from Spatulas is easy, but creative idea. So, how are you going to lure the fairy here, huh?... You have no idea... Well, do not ask customers about this - it's totally bad idea... Hey!!! Where are you going?!?! FaryTale12.png|Uhmmm... No, it doesn't - dreamers and bedlamites are working very hard and effectivelyy, creating world about they dream about... But you are a chief here... But I am not able to come back to reality just like that! You too? And also our whole staff, so we are five... We're needing Reality Touch. Well, I'm glad it's never work totally on me, but we HAVE TO try and look for help at our friends... Could you stand up from this, please? You have to clean stoves, not floors again and not with your face!... I see you're too resigned, so I'll help you... Ouch!! What is going on??? Isn't this your trap?!?? Why I can't see it??? Magic!... So, you've just get your head inside this? HAHAHAHA!! If I saw it, it would like to be hilarious... and unpleasant... You're needing the Reality Touch more than any of us... What a pity, that this is going to be an ending of our adventure - especially because I've gotten fairy-style dress for you... Well, I'm sure, you'll put it in on later... Do you think, that any magical creatures are going to come here after this??... No, I'm not accusing you! I'm only asking... Category:Blog posts